


You Want To See Me Dressed in Female Robes?! (But I'm a Man!)

by NocturneReads



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Crack, Crossdressing, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturneReads/pseuds/NocturneReads
Summary: In which, everyone wonders how Wei Wuxian would look like dressed as a female.
Relationships: Lan Wangji | Lan Zhan/Wei Ying | Wei Wuxian
Comments: 12
Kudos: 423





	You Want To See Me Dressed in Female Robes?! (But I'm a Man!)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a work, please be gentle with me. I just really wanted to get this idea out of my head but I don't know how to write it down properly. Maybe I'll edit this if I have the time. Anyways, enjoy! 
> 
> (Feel free to use this prompt or whatever. I just really want to read something like this.)

The time for another Discussion Conference has come and instead of hosting it inside one of the four major Sects' places, Wei Wuxian suggested they do it in a clearing by the forest at the back of the Cloud Recesses. It was Gusu Lan's turn to play as host and the eccentric demonic cultivator stated that it was boring to keep on doing it inside.

"What if we do it outside then?"

Almost all of the people inside the Conference Hall of Cloud Recesses looked at the man with exasperation and frustration.

Lan Qiren on the other hand, looked _seconds_ away from a qi deviation.

"What do you mean?"

As the ever serious Chief Cultivator, Lan Wangji's face was undeterred at the bold declaration made by his own husband. _And **inside** the Cloud Recesses no less! _

Wei Wuxian cleared his throat and straightened his back. He stared at his husband head on.

"I mean, it's too bland to always do it inside. What if we do it outside? Like... A picnic! There's a clearing at the back of the Cloud Recesses that's wide enough for all of us. And.."

And now, all Sect Leaders with their chosen disciples and representatives from their own sects were now heading towards the clearing mentioned by a certain demonic cultivator.

Nie Huaisang didn't know whether to laugh or cry at how Hanguang-jun easily complied the request of his beloved in public.

"Lan Zhan! Lan Zhan! Look! Isn't it pretty?!"

Lan Wangji fondly looked at his husband and gently grabbed the flower held close to his face by an excited Wei Wuxian. He hesitated before slowly placing it on his husband's ear.

"Mn."

Wei Wuxian blushed and shyly looked down. "Aiyah, Lan Zhan! I told you to warn me if you're going to do something like that! My heart can't take it!"

"Can't take what?"

The teasing tone was unmistakable and surprising to hear from the mouth of one of the Twin Jades of Gusu.

A gasp and then the sound of a hand hitting heavy robes reverberated in the clearing. "Lan Zhan!"

The two of them were in the lead and continued flirting with each other shamelessly despite knowing that they were in the hearing range of everyone.

A group of ladies clad in various colored robes were huddled closely on one side was cooing at the powerful couple.

Sighing, a lady dressed in crimson robes swooned at the interaction. "It's so romantic!"

"The way Hanguang-jun looks at him is just- eeeek!" High pitched shrieks erupted from the group.

"Hanguang-jun's husband is so pretty for a man. I'm so jealous!"

Humming, a lady clad in purple robes of the YunmengJiang Sect imagined the terrifying Yiling Patriarch in a dress and wondered aloud.

"Say, what do you think he'll look like if he dressed up as a woman?"

"........."

There was a noise that suspiciously sounded like a couple of people choking coming from afar.

The Yiling Patriarch.. **_In female robes?!_**

Snapping out of her daze, one woman boldly stated. "I bet he'd look gorgeous! And with make-up? A total goddess! I'd expect no less from Hanguang-jun's beloved husband, right?"

Nie Huaisang, ever the gossiper, raised his head at this statement. Indeed, Wei-xiong would look good all dolled up like a fine lady. He looked around and saw the heads of the people near enough the group of chatting ladies to hear what was being discussed, perk up in sudden interest. And oh! Some of the faces he could see were flushed pink with embarrassment and curiosity.

It didn't escape his notice that part of the interested party was none other than the brother in all but blood of said man who was the center of the topic. And surprisingly, the group of disciples from GusuLan, YunmengJiang, QingheNie and other sects, who always follow Wei Wuxian like a group of ducklings, were frozen in place.

Lan Sizhui seemed to be lost in thought and whispered absent-mindedly. "Wei Wuxian… Xian-gege.. female robes… A-Niang..?"

The other Sect Leaders, who were in hearing range, turned red from their necks to their face and Lan Wangji's ears himself, were in a shade of bright crimson.

Wei Wuxian who was still happily trotting in front of the group was blissfully ignorant of the frozen, flushed figures of the men behind him. Only after a minute of rigid silence did he turn around with hands behind his back, head tilted in curiosity and his previously smiling mouth turned into a pout.

"What's wrong?"

Nie Huaisang was sure that the internal screaming went unheard by the overly dense man-child in front of them.

Still blissfully unaware, Wei Wuxian prodded further. "Hmm? Why are your faces red?"

_Oh, Wei-xiong. Why do you have to point it out like this?_

And, as he concluded, the group only reddened further at Wei Wuxian's obliviousness.

He rubbed his nose in contemplation and then gasped loudly. The man seemed to reach a terrifying conclusion and reached a hand out to touch his husband's forehead.

"Did you all eat something poisonous? When?! How come I'm not affected?!"

Lan Sizhui smiled at this and stepped forward. "No need to worry Senior Wei. We weren't poisoned."

"Oh. Then why are your faces all red? It's like all of you caught a rash or something."

The brave son of Hanguang-jun let out a nervous chuckle. "Something like that. But it's not serious Senior Wei. It'll go away by itself."

Wei Wuxian frowned for a moment. "Are you sure?"

"Mn."

Seemingly satisfied, the overly oblivious and dense man smiled brightly.

"Okay! If you say so A-Yuan!"

Sighing, Nie Huaisang looked at the relieved sea of faces behind him.

_Wei-xiong.. your obliviousness is truly… astounding._


End file.
